1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a mounting structure for light-emitting member.
2. General Background
A light-emitting member, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), is used to indicate a working state of a computer. In order to protect the light-emitting member, a conventional mounting bracket is usually provided. The conventional mounting bracket defines a hole therein for the light-emitting member being inserted thereinto. However, because the light-emitting member is small, it is very inconvenient to insert the light-emitting member into the hole defined in the conventional mounting bracket. Furthermore, the light-emitting member often becomes loose because of vibrations generated by use of the computer. Thus, the light-emitting member is not sufficiently protected by the conventional mounting bracket.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a bracket for securely and conveniently receiving a light-emitting member therein.